Mariage à Suna
by Mademoiselle KAY
Summary: L'histoire se passe avant l'examen chunin. Hinata est envoyée à Suna pour devenir la femme de Gaara. Suivez leur première rencontre, leur première bataille, leur première engueulade et leurs premières amours.


**Mariage à Suna****.**

_._

_Avant-propos._

_J'ai écrit cette fanfiction, il y a… BOUUU… Longtemps, trop longtemps. Mais je la poste quand même, ça me rappelle de bons souvenirs tout de même._

_Au fait, je n'en suis pas sûre, mais il paraît que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Etrange, moi qui voulais un Gaara pour Noel c'est raté, ce n'est donc pas __ma__ création donc __ma__ propriété exclusive ? Non. Ah bon. Alors, les personnages ne m'appartiennent vraiment pas tout compte fait, mais j'adore joué avec eux ! _

_Un big merci à Masashi Kishimoto qui nous offre les supers mangas : Naruto._

_~sur ceux, bonne lecture~_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**** Merci père.**

**.**

Je m'appelle Hinata Hyûga et j'ai 13 ans. Je vis au village de Konoha. Que dire de moi ? Je suis une timide maladive, et ce défaut m'empêche d'aborder les gens. Pour preuve : le garçon que j'aime ne me vois presque pas, dans mon équipe je suis la dernière à qui l'on fait appelle, mon père ne m'adresse plus la parole tant il a honte de moi, ma sœur à abandonner depuis longtemps l'idée même de me comprendre et mon cousin Neji veut ma peau en tant qu'héritière du clan Hyûga. Pourtant je suis ce qu'on peut appeler un ninja raté, je ne suis pas douée, je ne suis pas un génie, je ne suis pas forte.

Alors quand mon père m'a annoncé qu'il m'envoyait à Suna pour me marié avec le fils du quatrième Kazekage, j'ai accepté mon triste sort. Le monde tournera mieux sans moi, car ce n'est pas moi qui le faisais tourner.

Je fais mes adieux aux personnes qui me sont chères, je sais qu'on ne se reverra plus. Quand je suis arrivée à Suna on m'a à peine salué. Le Kazekage m'a isolé dans un pavillon à l'autre bout du village, près d'une cascade. Je suis resté 3 ans dans ce pavillon à ne voir autre chose que l'eau et le soleil, je ne voyais que peu de personnes mais je préférais.

Je m'appelle Hinata Hyûga et j'ai 16 ans. Je me suis entraînée seule pendant 3 ans. Les rares personnes que j'ai vues m'ont un peu renseigné sur mon « futur mari ». D'après elles c'est un monstre, rongé par la haine que rien ni personne ne peut sauver. Le monstre tue tout sur son passage, y compris sa mère. S'il n'y avait pas eu cette promesse de mariage qui allie Konoha et Suna, mon « futur » aurait été l'arme ultime qui aurait fait tomber le village de la feuille. Mais fort heureusement l'alliance a permis d'éviter ce massacre et mon « fiancé » a été privé d'examen chunin. Il paraît que j'ai peu de chance de survie. Mais ça me convient. J'ai passé 3 ans de ma triste vie sans nouvelles des personnes que j'aimais de mon village. Ce n'est pas qu'on empêche les lettres de m'atteindre, c'est que personne ne m'en envoie.

Mais cela ne me change pas trop de Konoha. Je suis seule. Je n'ai pas peur de mourir, car personne ne m'a donné envie de vivre. Je regarde une dernière fois le beau paysage qui a été m'a maison pendant 3 ans, cette cascade qui peut-être racontera l'histoire d'une pauvre fille qui tous les jours venait se baigner dans ses eaux glacées et que un mois avant son 16 ème anniversaire son triste destin était scellé.

On me conduit à Suna, dans le palais du Kazekage, on me prépare pour voir mon « mari ». Car oui je suis mariée. A Suna il n'est pas forcément nécessaire que les deux « fiancés » soient présents pour assisté à leurs noces.

On me pare d'une robe blanche, simple à manche longues, la robe traine jusqu'au sol. Mon cou est dégagé par un long décolleté mes longs cheveux noirs son lissé à l'arrière de ma tête et deux mèches de devant sont attachés derrière ma tête avec un fils d'or.

Ainsi paré on me conduit dans une grande chambre, les fenêtres sont ouvertes, je vois la lune blanche et ronde qui me sourit, le dernier visage radieux de l'astre que je vois. La porte se ferme derrière moi. Je n'ai pas peur, la mort est une nouvelle amie pour moi. Je m'avance vers le balcon ou les fins rideaux blancs volent doucement, comme s'ils cherchent à s'échapper. Je vois une silhouette à travers les rideaux blancs. Je m'avance doucement.

Au moment où je pose un pied sur le balcon je suis entourée de sable, il me gratte la peau, me rentre dans le nez et l'odeur de sang me fait tourner la tête, le sable me pique les yeux. Je sens le sable m'entouré et me presser, je vais sûrement mourir écrasé. Je ferme les yeux en me rappelant la lune ronde et brillante.

La pression disparait et je touche le sol, sans trop de dommage. Je suis nez à nez avec un garçon roux aux yeux verts bleus cernés de noirs à la peau de craie, il a un kanji amour sur le front, son regard froid me transperce et je rougis. C'est donc lui…..

- Qui es-tu ? me demande-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

- Je…. Et bien….. je…. Hinata… je fini par murmurer. Hyûga Hi…. Hinata….

- Ah. Est sa seule réaction.

Je le regarde stupéfaite mais face à son regard je baisse la tête. C'est fou comme il peut être impressionnant et terrifiant.

- Tu es donc ma « femme ». continu-t-il sous un ton ironique.

- Je…. Oui. (Que dire de plus ?)

- Hn. Tu n'as pas peur de la mort toi. Conclu-t-il.

- Non. Je murmure en me relevant et en regardant la lune, je m'approche du bacon et je lui tourne le dos, devant moi, il n'y a qu'une vaste étendue de sable.

- Pourquoi ? (il s'est approché de moi, même s'il reste un mètre entre nous.)

- Parce que personne ne me retient pour que je vive.

Pas de réponse. Pour ma part cela me convient mieux ainsi je peux regarder le paysage tranquillement.

- Je ne comprends pas. Murmure-t-il tout à coup.

- De quoi ?

- Personne ne veut mourir.

Cette fois c'est à mon tour de me taire, finalement je suis peut-être folle. Je tourne la tête vers lui, il me regarde comme une bête de cirque. J'avale ma salive de travers, dire que suis « mariée » à cet homme !

- Bof. Est la seule chose que j'ai à dire.

- Pourquoi t'a-t-on envoyé ici ?

- Parce que je ne suis nécessaire à personne. Et toi ? pourquoi tu es isolé du monde ?

- Parce que moi aussi je ne sers à personne. Je suis une relique du passé qu'ils préféreraient voir disparaître.

- Vraiment ? (je n'ai rien à lui dire d'autre.)

- Les gens normaux dorment non ? me demande-t-il tout d'un coup.

- Euh…. Oui.

Il se rapproche de moi pour ses yeux soit face au miens, quelques centimètres nous sépare, je rougis, jamais un homme ne m'a approché d'aussi près même si je sais qu'il ne va pas m'embrassé je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir de la peur à l'idée qu'un homme me touche.

- Je ne te tuerai pas. Conclut-il son visage plus dur et plus proche du miens. Mais quand tu auras trouvé la personne qui te rattache à la vie, tu peux être sûre que s'en seras fini de toi.

Sur ces mots il recule et je hoche la tête. Ce mec est trop sadique ! Il se complait à me voir aussi triste et seule que lui, et si jamais je décide de vivre il trouvera plus de plaisir à me tuer.

Je fais demi-tour et je me couche dans l'immense lit aux draps blanc. Mes yeux se ferment sur l'image de mon « mari » assis sur la rambarde du balcon le visage tourné vers la lune.

Mes yeux s'ouvrent délicatement, le soleil vient à peine de se levé. Mon « époux » n'a pas bougé de sa place. Je me lève doucement et je dirige vers la salle de bain, il faut absolument que j'enlève tout le sable de mes cheveux et de mon corps. L'eau froide me rend plus lente et je passe plus de temps que prévus dans la douche. Je mets une robe couleur lilas et je laisse mes cheveux lâchés.

Je sors de la salle d'eau et je le vois assis sur le lit, il m'attend ? Je remarque un plateau posé sur le lit, le siens et posé par terre, vide. Je m'assois à ses côtés mais pas trop prêt, je mange doucement et peu. La dépression m'empêche de me nourrir convenablement. Je pose aussi le plateau au sol et je m'appuis contre le mur. Après une demi-heure de silence je me décide de parler.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on est censé faire maintenant ?

Il se retourne vers moi, son regard est plus dur que jamais, il n'en sait pas plus que moi, en fait, je soupçonne même qu'aujourd'hui même il aurait dû être célibataire, alors s'occuper d'une femme dont il n'a que faire ne fait pas parti de ses priorités. Je soupire et je m'approche de la bibliothèque, je sens son regard me suivre. Aucun livre ne me plaît. Je mets des ballerines et j'ouvre la porte.

- Où vas-tu ? me demande-t-il surpris.

- M'acheter des livres.

- Je t'accompagne.

Je me retourne surprise, mais je hausse les épaules en rougissant, c'est une vrai maladie chez moi ! J'ouvre cette satanée porte et mon « mari » me suit en laissant un bon mètre de distance entre lui est moi.

Tout le monde nous regarde étonné, mais je m'en fiche, il me faut faire le plein de gros livres pour combler le vide dans nos conversations entre mon « époux » et moi.

J'entre dans toutes les boutiques que je vois et j'en ressors avec toujours plusieurs livres divers et variés. Mon « conjoint » reste loin de moi, si loin que personne ne me regarde, tout le monde s'écarte face à lui.

Je suis dans une boutique recouverte de baies vitrées, je m'approche d'une des grandes étagères disposées au centre de la boutique. Je prends un livre au hasard, je regarde le titre « comment séduire un homme ? » je rougis et je tends la main pour le reposer.

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de se livre pour trouver un homme mademoiselle. Murmure une voix à mon oreille. Je me retourne en sursautant, il y a trois hommes qui m'entourent et je rougis de peur.

- C'est vrai, vous êtes si belle. Dit un autre en effleurant ma hanche. Je me colle à l'étagère en tremblant, les garçons de Suna se rapprochent de moi, trop près de moi à mon goût !

- Aller ma jolie. Dit le troisième en approchant sa main de mon visage. Soit gentille est suis nous. Je ferme les yeux.

J'entends un « crac » et un hurlement, quelqu'un me presse contre son torse qui sent étrangement la mer. J'ouvre les yeux, et je remarque que suis dans ces bras, il tient la main du ninja de Suna qui a voulu me touché et son bras semble brisé.

- Gaara… je murmure en rougissant lorsque son regard coule vers moi.

- Gaara ! crient les deux autres garçons en sortant de la boutique.

Mon sauveur lâche le ninja et me prend le bras en me tirant pour sortir de la boutique. Je suis toute tremblante, j'ai du mal à faire un pas devant l'autre et Gaara continu de marché à vive allure. Je ne vois que son dos, mais vu comment il est cambré je le sens très en colère. Une larme, puis deux suivient d'une dizaine coulent sur mes joues.

Mes jambes de cotons tiennent le coup jusqu'au palais du Kazekage, Gaara pousse la porte de « notre » chambre et me pousse vers le lit avec force. Je n'ai plus de force et je tombe sur le dos dans les draps blancs et propres.

Gaara se met à quatre pattes au-dessus de moi, son regard est dur comme le diamant, mes larmes redoubles, il avance ses doigts vers mon cou et referme ses mains sur ma gorge. Il resserre son emprise, mon corps se cambre et mon souffle se fait plus court. Mais son emprise n'est pas mortelle. Il laisse une de ses mains sur ma gorge tandis que l'autre descend vers ma hanche j'étouffe un cri et je me débats, pour toute réponse il me lance un regard plus dur et ressert son emprise sur mon cou. Je porte mes mains vers celle qui m'oppresse la gorge pour essayer me dégager. Son autre main arrive à ma hanche, il me prend ma jambe et me la serre fort, je sens du sable qui passe sous ma robe glissant comme un serpent et entoure l'endroit que l'homme à toucher. Je m'arrête de pleurer en comprenant ce qu'il voulait faire. Mes doigts qui dans une tentative vaine essayaient de dégager sa main de mon cou s'écartent de lui et se posent de chaque côté de ma tête.

Mon souffle devient plus saccadé et les doigts de Gaara desserrent peu à peu leur emprise pendant que le sable fait le tour de ma jambe dans un mouvement lent et doux. Mon corps se cambre et tremble lorsqu'il arrive à l'endroit que je voulais cacher, mon cœur s'affole. Le sable se retire et il s'écarte de moi. Je sens sa main soulever le bas de ma robe et ses doigts frai remontés le long de ma hanche. J'arrête de respirer et mon cœur rate un battement quand ses doigts frôlent ma cicatrise que j'ai sur ma hanche gauche.

- Que t'est-il arrivé ? murmure-t-il devant cette marque qui fait le tour de ma cuisse.

- C'est…. C'était pendant un entraînement avec mon père…ça…ça ne s'est pas bien passé… j'ai eu la jambe blessée….. tranchée autour par un jutsu….. Je suis resté deux mois à l'hôpital… Après ça….. après ça mon père ne s'est plus jamais occupé de moi… il m'a dit que j'étais trop….. Trop faible…. Et il m'a laissé seule à l'hôpital.

Je pleure à chaude larme et je saute au sol en courant et en m'enfermant dans la salle de bain. J'avais craqué. Je lui avais montré ma plus grande honte. Je me sens mal, le peu de choses que j'ai mangé ce matin me remonte à ma gorge rougie. Je vomie, mais je le regrette aussi tôt car je me sens faire une crise d'hypoglycémie. Je secoue fermement la tête et je me passe de l'eau sur le visage cherchant à me réveiller, mais par manque de résultats, je passe au grand moyen, je me déshabille vite je rentre dans la cabine de douche. Je me lave encore à l'eau glacée. Mes yeux me piquent mais je trouve un peu la force d'activer mes byakugans, je vois Gaara le dos contre le mur, toujours sur le lit, une jambe près de son torse l'autre détendu, le visage vers regardant fixement les couvertures blanches.

Je sors de la douche, je m'habille d'une robe bleue foncée et je laisse encore mes cheveux faire ce qu'ils veulent sur ma tête. Un coup d'œil dans le miroir montre que j'ai les yeux bouffis et rouges et que mon teint habituellement blanc laiteux et verdâtre, tout en moi montre que je suis malade si ce n'est dépressive suivit de près par anorexique. Je sors de la salle de bain et comme ce matin je m'assois à côté de Gaara sur le lit mais cette fois deux mètres nous séparent.

Je ne le regarde pas mes mains autours de mes genoux le regard fixé sur un point invisible du paysage monotone composé de banc de sables qui s'étendent à perte de vue, déprimant n'importe qui.

- Pardon. Murmure Gaara.

Je baisse la tête et je retiens de ne pas pleurer. Je ne suis même pas sûre de ne pas avoir rêvé tellement il a murmuré son excuse, enfin, s'il s'est excusé ce qui reste à prouvé.

- Finalement ce n'est pas hasard qu'on a décidé de nous marié. Continu mon « époux ». nous avons tous les deux étaient blessés profondément, jusqu'à…..

- …..Jusqu'à scellé nos cœur. Je continu malgré moi. Oui, ce n'est pas un hasard si nous sommes « mari et femme ».

- Je n'ai pas changé d'avis te concernant, je te tuerai.

- Tu risques d'être déçu car mon cœur s'est arrêter de battre.

- Je ne crois pas. Murmure-t-il. Je l'ai entendu tout à l'heure.

- Mais il ne veut plus vivre. Je rétorque.

- Je ne crois pas.

- ALORS TUE-MOI ! Je hurle. SI TU PENSES QUE JE VEUX VIVRE TUE-MOI !

Je me suis relevé et je le regarde avec défis, il semble surpris une seconde et il tend sa main vers moi, je ferme les yeux mais je ne sens rien, quand je les ouvre Gaara a disparu, il ne reste qu'un tas de sable à la place qu'il occupé quelques secondes plus tôt. Je ravale mes sanglots et je pose ma tête sur l'oreiller le plus proche et je ferme les yeux.

Je suis réveillée par un serviteur qui vient m'apporter nos repas, Gaara n'est pas rentré, je grignote un peu et je vais me dégourdir les jambes dans le palais. Je tombe sur une fille blonde aux yeux verts, un éventail dans le dos et quatre couettes. Elle s'arrête et s'avance vers moi gênée.

Je suis Temari la grande sœur de Gaara. Me dit-elle le plus simplement du monde.

- Hinata. Je rougis mais je lui tends la main, elle l'accepte, sa main est chaude est chaleureuse. Tu n'as pas vu Gaara ? je demande.

- Non. Elle hésite. Enfin si, il y a une heure ou deux, quand je lui ai demandé où il allait il m'a dit qu'il partait punir trois ninjas…. Eh ! où vas-tu ? Hina…

Elle n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que je cours dans les rues de Suna. J'arrive vers une place couverte de monde, et de médecins, suis-je arrivé trop tard ? Je me fais un passage parmi la foule. Au centre trois hommes sont au sol, mais ils sont en vie. Gaara se trouve à quelques mètres d'eux un regard de tueur me cloue sur place. Il lève et me regarde. Je lui tourne le dos et je pars en courant vers le palais.

En plein milieu d'un couloir vide du palais je sens des bras entourés ma taille. Je m'arrête, une odeur d'iode me remplis le nez, je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir de qui il s'agit.

- Tu as une pierre à la place du cœur. Je sanglote. Tu ne vaux pas mieux que ces sales types. Tu… tu….

- Je suis un monstre. Continue Gaara en enlevant ses mains.

- NE M'APPROCHE PAS ! NE M'APPROCHE PLUS ! VAS-T'EN ! JE NE VEUX PLUS REVOIR TA TÊTE ! je hurle en me retournant et en lui donnant une gifle. Le sable emprisonne ma main.

- Ne me touche pas. Siffle Gaara.

- Je….. je ...

Mon corps tremble devant ce regard meurtrier, je tombe au sol, Gaara continue son chemin en me contournant mon corps secoué de sanglot, il ouvre la porte de la chambre et la referme.

Je reste là quelques minutes puis je me relève, je rentre à mon tour dans la chambre, me couche dans le lit et je m'endors.

Un bruit d'eau qui coule me réveille. Le soleil est haut dans le ciel, un plateau est posé au sol. Gaara prend sa douche, c'est le moment, j'ai réfléchi est j'en ai marre de me battre. Je prends le couteau sur le plateau, l'approche de mes veines encore, encore, encore plus prêt. Mon cœur bat plus vite. Non tait toi ! Je veux en finir. Plus prêt, encore, la lame frôle ma peau. Encore un peu !

Du sable entoure la lame et m'empêche de me taillader les veines. Je tourne la tête et je le vois, furibond. Une serviette lui entourant la taille, de l'eau dégoulinant sur son corps parfait. Je lâche mon arme et il court vers moi en me tenant la main, son autre main par vers l'arrière dans un geste que je connais que trop bien, mon père l'a fait tant de fois…..

Le coup tant attendu ne vient pas, j'entrouvre les yeux, sa main tien le couteau avec lequel j'ai voulu me suicider. Il a pointé la lame vers son cœur mais le sable le protégé. Je sens son regard déçu pesé sur moi. Il a voulu me montré que lui aussi il ne pouvait pas mettre fin à ses jours et que moi qui partage ses souffrances je ne dois pas me donner la mort. Je lui prends le couteau des mains et je le jette à l'autre bout de la pièce. Alors les larmes coulent sur mes joues, je pleure pour deux, car ni lui ni moi ne pouvons trouver le bonheur dans la mort. On doit juste se contenter de vivre au dépend des autres. Je me laisse tombée en arrière et je ferme les yeux, je vais m'endormir.

Je suis réveillé cette fois par Temari. Elle se dispute avec Gaara à la porte de notre chambre. Je reste couchée mais j'écoute.

- Père te donne deux choix, ou tu la tue ou tu fais ton boulot de mari.

- En quoi ça lui concerne ce que je fais dans ma chambre ?

- Gaara….

- Il sait que je ne suis pas du genre à le faire…

- Tu ne comprends pas….

- Dit à notre « père » que je fais ce que je veux et que s'il veut diriger ma vie il n'a qu'à envoyer plus de ninjas pour me tuer.

- Gaara….

- Ne me touche pas Temari ! va-t'en ! tu me gêne !

- Gaara….

- Dégage !

Le roux ouvre la porte, je me relève en sursautant. Il me regarde soupire et referme la porte. Je me replis sur moi-même en attend le moindre de ses gestes. Tout ce qu'il fait c'est me poser des sacs sur le lit et marché vers le balcon.

- Ce sont les livres que tu as acheté, je suis allé les cherchés hier.

- Je…. (Je rougis comme une tomate.) Merci.

Pas de réponse de sa part, j'ouvre un livre et je lis. La journée se déroule ainsi, lire, lire, lire, lire. Gaara regarde l'étendu du dessert sans prêter une seule fois attention à moi. La nuit tombe doucement sur Suna. Je tremble, j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment, ma tête me tourne, je me tourne vers Gaara, rien ne semble le choqué de son côté. Mon souffle devient saccadé. Je vois Gaara volé sur son sable, il se retourne vers moi et m'offre son vrai et premier sourire. Je rougis et il part.

Une explosion me fait sursautée, je cours vers le balcon, cela fait à peine 5 minutes que Gaara est parti. Je le vois dans le ciel, il se bat avec un homme étrange avec un manteau noir aux nuages rouges. Je connais ce manteau, c'est celui de l'Akatsuki. Je me précipite dans Suna alors que la plupart des gens paniqués rentrent chez eux.

J'entends au loin Temari criée à son frère Kankûro qu'un autre membre de l'Akatsuki est rentré dans le palais et qu'il se bat avec leur père. Les deux Sabaku courent vers le palais du Kazekage, pendant que de mon côté je continue à courir vers Gaara pour je ne sais qu'elle raison. Je me trouve sur le toit le plus proche de son armure de sable suspendue dans les airs.

L'homme de l'Akatsuki le menace de lancer une sorte d'oiseau blanc qui devrait raser Suna, j'entends la réponse de Gaara se répercuté dans mes oreilles à l'infini : « Tue tout le monde que tu veux, je n'en ai rien à faire ! »

Je reste paralysée, je dois reconnaître que je n'aime pas ce village, mais jamais je n'accepterai de mourir pour un homme qui ne pense à personne d'autre que sa pauvre pomme. Je fais demi-tour, je me précipite vers le village en criant à tous les habitants de partir, de courir, même s'il est trop tard.

Je saute sur un toit pour ne pas me faire écraser par la foule, je sens que quelque chose de grave se prépare et je ne peux rien faire. Je lève les yeux, l'immense oiseau bombe plane au-dessus de ma tête, s'il tombe je serais la première à être touché, je dégluti et je m'apprête à courir quand je sens un liquide chaud me tombé sur la tête, je porte ma main à mon visage, elle est couverte de sang rouge et brulant.

- AAAAAAAHHHHHH ! hurle une personne au-dessus de ma tête.

Mais dans les airs il n'y a que le cocon de Gaara qui peut me toucher, mes larmes coulent, Gaara est blessé, sa première blessure, je cours et à m'en crevé les poumons à en avoir mal aux jambes vers la tour la plus proche. Pourquoi ? Pour sauver Gaara. Pourquoi ? Je n'en sais rien, mais on verra ça plus tard. Si je survis à ma folle aventure. J'arrive en haut de la tour, sur le toit, je prends mon élan et hop….. Je saute, mes pieds sont dans le vide, mes cheveux volent dans tous les sens, mais au lieu de crier comme toute personne censée je concentre mon chakra dans mes mains, active mes byakugans et me prépare à combattre.

Je croise le regard de Gaara, il ouvre la bouche tend une main ensanglantée vers moi et montre sa blessure, une plaie ouverte à son épaule droite, sa main droite pend sur le côté, sa gauche s'ouvre comme pour me tenir et pour la première fois je vois un regard effrayer traverser ses yeux.

Hinata ! hurle Gaara.

Mais c'est trop tard pour crier, je suis maintenant sur l'oiseau du blond, qui ne s'attendais pas à ce que mon saut m'entraîne sur sa monture. Je suis aussi étonné que lui mais je ne le laisse pas voir, je lance ma main vers son cœur et je traverse son corps, mais ce n'était qu'un leurre. Son corps devient blanc, le vrai membre de l'Akatsuki sort du corps de l'oiseau, je suis piégée. En une fraction de seconde je concentre mon chakra dans mon organisme avant de me retrouver dans le corps de l'oiseau et entourée d'argile. Au loin j'entends Gaara hurler.

Mes byakugans me permettent de voir de petits animaux microscopiques qui essayent de pénétrer mon épiderme, d'après leur concentration en chakra, ces bestioles pourraient me tuer en quelques secondes, mais malheureusement pour elles, elles sont tombées sur une Hyûga !

Grâce à mon chakra je me libère des animaux d'argile qui se sont faufilé dans mon organisme dans le but de me faire sauter. J'arrive à ouvrir le corps de l'oiseau et à m'extirper de cet amas d'argile qui s'agglutine dans mes cheveux avant sauter quelques secondes avant que cette carasse d'oiseau n'explose, mon chakra à empêcher les bêtes de rentrer dans ma peau et je ne risque pas d'explosé, enfin, je crois. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne vais pas mourir, puisque je tombe en chute libre la tête la première vers la sol, mes byakugans donnent un effet effrayant au sol.

Est-ce une impression à cause de mes byakugans ? En tout cas je vois une masse de chakra qui s'approche de moi mais dans la position dans laquelle je suis, je ne peux rien faire. Mais la mort ne me fait pas peur. Cependant ce n'est pas une attaque je sens contre ma peau, c'est du sable, il se soulève et me propulse dans les airs.

Je me retrouve dans les bras de Gaara, ses yeux me fixent et je détourne le regard en rougissant.

- Hinata… Commence-t-il.

- Ne dit rien. Je lui ordonne.

- Non. Il me met sa main devant ma bouche. Toi tu m'écoute. Ses yeux deviennent durs comme de l'acier. Tu n'aurais pas dû venir ici. Tu n'aurais pas dû me voir comme ça…..

- Gaara….. je lui touche doucement sa blessure. Tu es blessé.

- Non tu crois. Son ton est ironique mais il cache tant bien que mal sa grimasse de douleur.

- Gaara…..

Mais je ne peux pas lui parler parce que le membre de l'Akatsuki lance une de ses maudites bombes. Je m'écarte des bras de Gaara, saute de son armure de sable, arrive devant le blond. Je lui assigne un 64 points du haké bien placé. L'immense bombe dégringole sur le village.

Tous se passe au ralenti, les villageois cris, leurs visages sont déformés par la terreur, le membre de l'Akatsuki rigole dans son dernier souffle en murmurant « l'art est explosion » puis ferme les yeux. Je me vois dégringoler, je sais que je serais balayée par le souffle de l'explosion, j'entends un léger bruissement, une chose m'encercle comme un cocon et j'ai l'impression de flotter dans un nuage.

Au bout d'un moment assez hésitante, je décide enfin à ouvrir les yeux, je suis entourée de sable, Suna est protégée par un grand dôme de ce sédiment, la bombe à disparue, j'entends les cris de joie des villageois, ils acclament Gaara. Un grand dôme de sable qui recouvre tout le village les a protégés de la bombe. Tout le monde scande le nom de leur sauveur : Gaara.

Gaara, mon époux, celui qui à sauver Suna et qui par la même occasion m'a sauver aussi. Je me relève avec difficultés, le sable s'affaisse doucement pour me déposer sur la terre ferme, mon mari flotte au-dessus du village. Je ne vois pas son visage, mais l'euphorie ambiante me fait sourire et rire. Je me prends à serrer Temari dans mes bras à chanter avec les enfants « Gaara Kazekage, Gaara Kazekage….. » je suis heureuse !

La joie qui a gagnée Suna ne s'est pas dissipée, même quand le village a appris la mort du quatrième Kazekage, personne n'a beaucoup pleuré, pour le reste tout le village était d'accord pour que Gaara devienne leur nouveau chef de village.

En parlant du loup, celui-ci est toujours à l'hôpital, même si sa blessure ne met pas sa vie en danger, c'est tout de même sa première et le pauvre doit être traumatisé. Je n'arrête pas de faire les cents pas devant sa chambre attendant qu'il se réveille après son opération. Temari et Kankûro sont mille fois plus calme que moi. Temari est en train de lire mes livres, qu'elle est allée chercher dans ma chambre pendant que Kankûro reste perplexe sur le titre d'un des bouquins qu'il a acheté Le paradis du batifolage.

Le médecin sort de la chambre de Gaara, me fait un signe de tête et je le bouscule pour rentrer en trombe dans la chambre du roux. Il est assis sur son lit, un bandage lui recouvrant son épaule blessée. Il tourne la tête et me sourit.

Le spectacle qui s'offre à moi est tellement beau que je reste la bouche ouverte. Gaara aux cheveux de feu, aux yeux entre le turquoise et le vert anis me sourit d'un sourire aussi chaud que le soleil qui se lève derrière sa tête l'auréolant de toute sa lumière.

Je ferme la bouche pour verser quelques larmes m'approche de lui, tombe dans ses bras et murmure à son oreille comme une brise légère :

- Je t'aime. Tu es ma raison de vivre.

Gaara écarte ma tête de son oreille, sèche mes larmes touche mes cheveux et tout doucement pose ses lèvres sur les miennes pour un chaste baisé. Le contact de ses lèvres sur les miennes me fait frissonné, m'électrise, me fait fondre, j'ai l'impression d'être touché par un genjutsu. Il s'écarte d'à peine d'un centimètre de mes lèvres, que hésitant, il replonge sur ma bouche. Avec encore plus d'hésitation que lui, je réponds doucement à notre deuxième baisé. Je ne réfléchis plus, ce n'est plus la peine, tout ce que mon cerveau arrive à enregistré c'est que Gaara à les lèvres douce et qu'elles ont un goût de citron. Il rompt le baisé et je penche la tête sur le côté avant qu'il ne recommence à m'embrasser, nos lèvres dansant à un rythme effrénée poussé par la fièvre de nos premiers baisés et de nos hormones pour la première fois en ébullition. Je ne sais pas combien de baisés nous avons échangé avant qu'il ne murmure entre deux baisés.

- Je t'aime.

Puis nos langues dansent ensembles maintenant, je frissonne quand la sienne rencontre la mienne terrée au fond de ma bouche. Gaara à vraiment un goût de citron. Nous tremblons tous les deux. Au début nous sommes un peu malhabile, mais les gestes deviennent presque instinctif, il faut juste mettre en veille son cerveau. Nos mains découvrent la moindre parcelle de peau de l'autre, nos respiration s'accélèrent et le monde autour de nous a disparu, car seul compte nos deux corps, nos deux êtres. Nous sommes la moitié d'un tout et ensemble nous avons une raison de vivre. Si l'un de nous meure l'autre aussi.

Jamais je n'ai été si heureuse, je remercie mon père du fond du cœur, car c'est lui qui a accepter de m'envoyer dans ce village pour me marier avec un monstre, mais il ne savait pas que par la même occasion il avait lié les deux âmes qui seules étaient pitoyables, mais qui ensemble forment la plus belle des lumières.

Un jour, mon père m'avait dit : « il faut l'ombre pour faire naitre la lumière. » et c'est ce que nous sommes Gaara et moi, des ombres du passé qui font jaillir une lumière de bonheur.

* * *

**Épilogue.**

**

* * *

**

Nous marchons main dans la main, je regarde devant moi pourtant je sais qu'il sourit, peut-être que son visage parait sérieux, mais son cœur est comblé de joie. Nous sommes un tout à nous deux, je sais ce qu'il ressent et il sait ce que je ressens.

Il sent que j'ai peur, c'est pour cela qu'il me caresse doucement la main avec nos doigts liés. Un vent frais souffle sur nous, mes cheveux noirs volent vers les siens les mélangeant à ses cheveux rouges.

Nous passons les immenses portes, les ninjas de Suna devant nous se détendent un peu, nous sommes arrivés à Konoha !

Je sens que tous les regards se tournent vers moi, mais je n'ai d'yeux que pour Gaara qui me sourit pour me rassurer. Derrière moi j'entends Kankûro raller en soupirant qu'il est insupportable et vraiment pitoyable à la limite de l'affligeant que nous n'ayons pas de conversation alors que nous sommes mariés depuis seulement un an. Mais avec Gaara nous n'avons pas besoin de parler pour nous comprendre ! C'est comme si nous avions sauté plusieurs étapes de notre vie en tant que couple marié, nous avons formé une seule âme dès que nous sommes né, ensemble nous sommes nous.

Je le regarde attentivement, dans son kimono blanc avec ses deux manteaux ouvert l'un un rouge par-dessus un autre or, il est vraiment magnifique ! Je porte moi aussi le même vêtement mais en plus féminin et mes cheveux sont lâchés, sauf deux mèches qui encadrent mon visage tressées avec du fils d'or.

Temari pousse la foule de Konoha pour venir à notre rencontre. Je la prends dans mes bras pour qu'elle évite de frapper Gaara. Mais mon mari refuse de me lâcher la main alors je suis obligé de serrer les épaules de Temari seulement avec mon bras gauche, en m'éloignant le plus possible de Gaara pour éviter le bain de sang. En effet la blonde lui en veut depuis qu'il a eu le malheur de la nommée ambassadrice de Suna à Konoha.

- Sauvez-moi. « Sanglote » Temari dans mon cou. Je sais qu'elle fait exprès de pleurer, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'être triste pour elle.

- Raconte-moi tout Temari. Je lui souffle à l'oreille gentiment en lui caressant ses cheveux blonds avec ma main libre, car je me refuse de lâcher Gaara.

- C'est une horreur ! Hurle Temari en se dégageant de mon étreinte furieuse sans une trace de larme sur le visage où dans ses yeux. (Quand je disais qu'elle faisait semblant de pleurer… Ce n'est vraiment pas son genre de sangloter… moi par contre…)

- De qui tu parles ? demande Gaara sans grand intérêts.

- De l'autre flemmard bien sûr ! Hurle Temari en s'écartant de moi.

Je sourie, pour le plus grand malheur de ma belle-sœur, Shikamaru Nara est aussi ambassadeur et depuis six mois qu'elle est à Konoha elle me bombarde de lettres de menace en me suppliant de la rapatriée au plus vite à Suna. J'aurais accepté si Gaara ne me l'avait pas interdit sous prétexte qu'il trouvait la situation loquasse.

- Ton petit ami ? demande « innocemment » mon mari en faisant bien semblant de ne pas comprendre alors que je sens qu'il s'amuse comme un petit fou.

- Ce….N'est….Pas…. Mon petit ami ! s'écrit Temari en dégainant son éventail et en nous envoyant sa « lame du vent » en pleine poire.

Gaara me sert la main plus fort, mais je n'ai pas peur, pour preuve je ne hausse même pas un sourcil. En un claquement de doigt, Gaara et moi flottons au-dessus de la tête de Temari sur une plateforme de sable. Nous redescendons doucement sur le sol devant une Temari à moitié calmer et un peuple de Konoha étonné.

- Tout va bien ? me demande Gaara.

- Tu connais la réponse non ? Je lui demande avec le sourire et un air perspicace (Je lui réponds souvent par une question.)

- Hn.

Il dépose doucement un baiser sur ma joue, joue qui devient rouge. Gaara sourit et avec nos mains entremêlées il me caresse tendrement ma joue rosée. Nous avançons vers le palais de l'Hokage où Tsunade nous attends. Temari à arrêter de raller car elle avait pu se défouler sur son frère Kankûro.

Arrivé devant l'Hokage, nous la saluons et elle et son second Naruto Uzumaki font de même. Je sourie au blond dont petite j'ai cru être amoureuse. Je sais que maintenant il file le parfait amour avec Sakura Haruno. Un bref coup d'œil à la droite de l'Hokage me permet de voir mon père la mine renfrognée, ma sœur Hanabi et Néji. Néji qui est le seul des Hyûga à me sourire. Je sers plus fort la main de Gaara et il me caresse les cheveux pour me calmer avec la même main qui tient la mienne. Me caresser les cheveux me déstresse, je le fait souvent et c'est fou comme il connait toutes mes petites manies.

Je lâche la main de Gaara qui rentre dans le palais non sans un soupire frustré, et triste. Il se retourne et m'embrasse devant tout Konoha et la délégation Sunienne. On se retrouvera plus tard, pour l'instant je dois parler à « ma famille ».

Mon père et moi marchons vers le pavillon des Hyûga, sans un mot, il est plus vieux, plus miteux que quand je suis partit il y a quatre ans. Nous nous installons dans le salon devant un thé. Il boit une gorgée et finit par dire :

- Je suis content que tu sois en vie.

- On ne dirait pas. Je murmure en buvant à mon tour.

- Si je ne t'ai pas écrit c'est que je ne voulais pas me faire de mal, quand j'ai décidé de t'envoyer à Suna je me suis fait à l'idée que je t'envoyais à la mort.

- Ce n'ai pas faux. (je repense à Deidara, au Gaara d'avant, à la solitude étouffante….)

- Excuse-moi. Mon père s'incline devant moi le plus respectueusement possible. Je sens qu'il est sincère.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas père. Je ne vous en veux pas. C'est grâce à vous si j'ai rencontré l'homme de ma vie. Il se relève me sourit et me sert dans ses bras.

- Je suis si fier de toi Hinata tu es la plus courageuse et talentueuse de Hyûga. Suna et ton mari ont vraiment de la chance de compter sur une personne comme toi, tu es si gentille et formidable, je suis fier que tu sois ma fille !

Ces mots me vont droit au cœur, je pleure doucement sur l'épaule de mon père et quand je fini par me calmer, nous allons faire une longue promenade dans Konoha en rattrapant le temps perdu.

C'est quand le soleil se couche que je retourne devant le palais de l'Hokage, Gaara est là, il a l'air anxieux mais en me voyant sourire il comprend que tout s'est bien passé. Il me prend dans ses bras, m'embrasse. Je lève les yeux vers lui, il est entouré de la lumière du soleil, il est magnifique.

- Je t'aime. Déclarons-nous en même temps.

On rit de nos rire carillonnant qui ne se manifeste que quand nous sommes enfin réunit. Nous nous embrassons et je ferme les yeux, me sentant complétement comblée.

**~Fin.~**

**

* * *

**

**merci de m'avoir lu ^^ !**

review or not review ? ah... that is the question.

Kay the setter of univers.


End file.
